


Take pride in what ( is sure to die)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, also canon and I had a figth so, i still haven't written the ending, im choosing to ignore it, merge au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Hope is 22 years old when her whole world dies, for the second time in her life.Hope is twenty two when Lizzie dies.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. You will die, but now your life is free.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, long time no see.

she's five the first time she finds out about the saltzman twins, she doesn't know them yet but she knows they are somewhat special by the tone her father uses while talking to the twins mother. 

she doesn't think to ask about them after, when her father notices her and picks her up and runs around with her, to busy laughing. 

  
  


***

She's thirteen the first time she yells at Lizzie, lashes out to her. 

Her mother is dead. She's sad. She's angry, and while she's usually pretty good at ignoring the twins advances to be her friends, today -she snaps. 

Lizzie takes it all, placing herself in front of Josie, protectively, the moment she starts to scream at them. Lizzie never takes her eyes away from hers, doesn't show any hurt on her face. 

Just takes it. 

When Hope is done, breathless and voice hoarse, unshed tears on her eyes, Lizzie takes her sisters hand and leaves, never looking back at Hope. 

If Hope hadn't picked up on Lizzie’s sobs and Josie’s soothing attempts to calm her sister down that night -the twins room right in front of hers- she would of thought the blonde wasn't faced at all at her words. 

she cries with Lizzie that night, alone on her room. Out of guilt, out of pain, out of loneliness. 

For her mother, for her father, for Lizzie. 

*** 

She's thirteen the first time Lizzie snaps at her. It's the morning after she yelled at them, and she feels incredibly guilty. Calls her aunt rebekah for advice, explaining her everything. Let's her aunt’s soothing voice lull her into calmness. 

she's never been good at apologies, but she’ll try, except, she never gets to say anything because the moment she approaches the twins table at the cafeteria, Lizzie snaps her head up, looking directly into her eyes and walks off, Josie following right behind. 

The twins don't talk to her at all for the rest of the school year. 

( she doesn't forget Lizzie’s eyes when they stared at her, full of coldness and sadness. Hope hates herself for causing that. )

  
  
  


***

  
  


she's fourteen, when she's on the woods, kneeling on the ground and screaming out on pain, her father in front of her telling her to let it out. She's turning. And it hurts. 

She's fourteen when the twins take the hollow out of her. 

  
  


***

she's fourteen when her father dies. She's hasn't had time to properly mourn her mother yet and now her father is gone. 

she's fourteen when she gets back to school

an orphan. 

she goes back to school to find the whole student body celebrating the death of the great evil. 

Celebrating her father's death. 

She runs out of there as fast as she can, ignoring the shocked looks of the students and Alaric's shouts telling her to stop, she passes the twins, tears on her eyes. 

she thinks she sees from the corner of her eyes, both of them trying to reach for her, for what Hope doesn't know.

  
  


Later that night when she comes back,heavy sleeping bags and red eyes, she finds baked goods on her door. 

she doesn’t need a note to know who they are from. 

  
  


( the cookies are uneatable, but it's the thought that counts) 

*** 

she's sixteen when she makes the decision to sacrifice herself for the world. 

She's sixteen when she eareases herself from everyone's memory. 

she's sixteen the first time she hears lizzie call her by her full name 

“ _ Hope Andrea Mikaelson”  _

She feels shocked, and happy at the same time. Happy because someone actually remembers her, shocked that it was Lizzie. She wants to ask her, why she remembered her, when they only spoke two lines to each other since she came back. 

Why Lizzie and not Landon. She wants to ask if it was the demon on her brain that made her remember, Josie’s spell or  _ something else.  _

  
  


she doesn't ask. 

(she doesn't know if she could take the answer to that. Not yet.) 

*** 

she's sixteen when her relationship with Lizzie shifts. 

*** 

Hope doesn't know when it happens or what triggers it, but one day she looked at Lizzie and she..couldn't stop staring. 

She never realized Lizzie was so  _ beautiful _ , she never noticed the freckles that painted her face, how blue her eyes were, how good she smelled, how soft her hand was when she touched her shoulder to siphon from her how  **good** it felt when Lizzie siphoned from her. 

  
  


She never noticed any of that, and now she couldn't  **stop** . 

She also never noticed the slight anger she got when she saw Lizzie with Sebastian. 

It's not like she was jealous, not matter how much Josie insisted. 

  
  


Hope Mikaelson didn't get jealous. 

So maybe she thought sebastian wasn't really clear water - and maybe she was looking into him, but Lizzie didn't need to know that - and maybe his stupid accent that Lizzie found oh so charming annoyed Hope to no end, but that didn't mean she was jealous. 

_ she wasn't, ok josie.  _

She just wanted to spend more time with Lizzie. She just came back from the index of a demon who dares es her from existence so excuse her from wanting to spend time with her friends. 

it was just that. 

(it wasn't) 

***

She was seventeen the first time she saw Lizzie get her heart broken. Turns out Hope’s suspicious about sebastian not been clear water were right, she was only using Lizzie to infiltrate himself into the Salvatore school. 

They stopped him before he could do some damage into the school but Hope couldn’t stop him from breaking Lizzie’s heart. 

  
  


she doesn’t get to see Lizzie as soon as she wants to, too busy having to haunt down Sebastian 

( If Hope beats him up more than necessarily, well that's for her to know and for Alaric to shut up. ) 

She doesn't get back to the school until past midnight, her whole body numb from the figth, she would usually go straight to her room, sleep the pain away, but today she goes to the twins room. 

she’s with her fist halfway on the air, ready to knock, when Josie opens the door. 

Josie looks tired, a hint of sadness in her eyes too - Hope wonders if it’s true when a twin gets their heart broken if the other feels it too, judging by Josie’s look, it may as well be.- 

“she’s sleeping” whispers Josie befor Hope can get a word out. she frowns, she wanted to talk to her, maybe even hug her. “Come in” - continues Josie - “ i’m gonna get something to eat, keep an eye on her?” Hope nods, steps in and waits for Josie to leave, closing the door behind her gently. 

she approaches Lizzie, she looks worn out, dry tears on her face, Hope feels her heart break a little bit over the sight of Lizzie so... _ broken _ . 

she feels so **angered** if maybe she had stop him sooner, if she had realized he wasn’t trusting, she clenches her teeth, closes her fists, feels her nails break her skin, _maybe she should of just snapped his neck, instead of letting him live._ _Fuck Alaric and his stupid ‘no killing rule’_

_ “  _ Can you lower your thoughts, Mikaelson, some of us need our beauty sleep” snaps a voice from the bed. It sounds hoarse, as if the person had spend all day screaming.

Hope feels the urge of killing that bastard again, for hurtig Lizzie like that. She tries to push it down - at least for now - approaches the bed and sits by the corner. Lays a gentle hand on Lizzies legs - she’s turning aways from her, as if trying to hide - ‘Sorry, Liz. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“You didn’t. I woke up when Josie got up.” she’s still turning away from Hope, can feel how tense she is from the touch on her legs, she moves her hand up and down soothingly. Feels Lizzie slowly relax at hr touch. 

Hope opens her mouth, but hesitates, she's never been good at comforting people, never really had that many people around needing comfort, but she wants to try for lizzie. takes a breath and- 

“if you apologize i will beat the wolf out of you” Hope snaps her mouth closed, surprised at Lizzie’s comment. 

“I wasn’t” she answers indignantly. Lizzie turns her head towards her, and skeptical look on her face “Well..I just think that if i had realised sooner-”

“Stop!” says the blonde, on hand up and rising from bed into a sitting position. “ I was the one who fell into his charmongs ways, i should be the one to blame” continues with dejected voice. 

“Lizzie you couldn’t have known. It’s not your fault” she lays a comforting hand on her 

“Well it’s not yours either”

“But-”

“No” she holds her stare, blue eyes mixing together. Hope sighs defeated and whispers “ok” under her breath. The silence stretches, and something shifts inside Hope, it had been shifting for awhile, but right now, while looking into Lizzie’s blue eyes and her face bathed by the moon coming in by the window, something settles inside of Hope and-

_ oh _

_ well, fuck.  _

  
  


“Hope?” Lizzie’s gentle voice a her gentle hand laying on her arm snaps hope out of her thoughts “You, okay?” 

“Yea-uhm” she clears her throat, a blush forming on her face “ yeah, sorry, zoned out there for a sec” 

“i saw” 

“Yeah, im just tired i guess” she says, sheepish smile on her face. The moment, she says it, she feels exhaustion washing over her. 

“you should rest” 

“Yes, maybe i should get going back to my room, i just wanted to check that you were okay.” she makes a move t stand up but Lizzie’s hand stops her. 

“Stay.” 

Hope doesn’t answer, at least not verbally,instead, she lays down next to lizzie. 

  
  
  


when Josie gets back to the room, she finds both Lizzie and Hope cuddling on her sisters bed, sound asleep. 

  
  


***

Hope it’s 18 the first time she tells Lizzie she loves her. 

It’s nothing romantic not really. It’s christmas and it's the first one the twins and the tribrid spend it together, really together. 

They got close, closer than before. 

After everything went down with Sebastian Hope and Josie made and unspoken agreement to protect Lizzie as to not see her like that again. So they start to spend more time together, the three of them, whatever little resentment was still left between Hope and Josie over Landon, gone. 

It’s been a crazy year, fighting of monsters almost everyday and trying to keep up with classes, so Hope needs a vacation. Plus, dealing with her newfound feeling for Lizzie hasn't been exactly easy, specially cause of how flawlessly beautiful Lizzie. And how gay she is. 

  
  
  


She proposes the idea to the twins one day so, they decide to go on a road trip, rent a cabin outside of mystic falls and just spend one, ONE, normal christmas. Which is why she was standing in front of Alaric’s van at 6am, waiting for Josie and Lizzie to come. It was gonna be the three of them for a week, or so she thought..

“uhm..” hope mutters as she see Josie, lizzie, landon, rafael and MG all approach the van. She makes eye contact with the twins, a questioning look on her face, can see the annoyance on Lizzie’s face and Josie’s forgiving stare..figures. 

“Josie told MG when she run into him this morning, and MG told the rest. Josie couldn't say no when they asked if they could join” explains the blonde, arms crossed and a look of pure annoyance on her face. 

“aha” nods Hope. It’s not like they didn't want to take a trip with the rest of the gang, it’s just this is supposed to be just  **them** so, they kind of hide it from the boys,thought Josie wasn’t that comfortable with having to hide this from their friends so it’s not surprise Josie caved when she run into MG this morning. 

“Oh well, nothing we can’t do now, right?” whispers the tribid to the siphoner, taking Lizzie’s annoyed grunt as an answer. she turns to the rest of the group claps her hands and loudly “ OK, everyone settle in, we have a few hours ahead of us and the sooner we leave the sooner we’ll get there.” the boys heer loudly as an answer 

“oh god i already have a headache and it’s only been five minutes with them” grumbles the blonde next to her, Hope stifles a laugh, touches her arm. “It’ll be fun, you’ll see.” 

Once everyone is settle in and the luggage is all in the trunk, Hope gets on the driver side with Lizzie by her side, and the rest on the back seats. Joie and Landon next to each other and Rafael and MG at the back. Hope can hear Josie muttering about how she was starting to feel sick already and they haven't even started the car yet  _ oh boy this really was gonna be a long drive  _

  
  


Turns out Hope was right, the drive was  **long** and with more stops than hope had calculated. Landon had spent the first 30 minutes of the trip just drinking a pack of cola, and the rest of the drive forcing Hope to stop every five minutes. Josie had puked halfway there and MG and rafael had spend the rest of it complaining about the smell. They didn't stop until Lizzie finally snapped and yelled at all of them to shut the fuck up, causing Hope to hold her down to prevent her to jump into the backseat to kill them. 

The rest of the drive was dead silent, all of them too scared of Lizzie. and if Hope spend the rest of the drive holding Lizzie’s hand, well that was just for prevention, even if Josie says Lizzie was very much relaxed,  _ you never now Josie, _

_ shut up.  _

  
  


they arrive at 5pm, Hope tired from all the driving and from  _ all the holding Lizzie’s hand  _ said a voice indeed her head that sounded very much like...Josie. She looked at the twin in the backseat, holding her ukelele,hm. She didn't look like siempre who was pulling some weird thinking spell so...yup Hope was definitely tired. She looked ahead with a sight, at the cabin. 

it was nice, cosy, not too big. It had four bathrooms, which was more than enough when it was just her and the twins, but not big enough now. 

It had a fireplace in the middle of the living room, or at least that's what the webpage said. 

Hope’s old house used to have a fireplace in the living room too. 

“Alright, let's get it!” Hollered MJ from the backseat when he realized they had pulled off already, jumping quickly out of the car and in the direction of the house, followed closely by Rafael and landon. 

Hope let out a sight at the scene, feeling a headache creep up. She rested her head against the driving wheel. Short after she felt a hand massage her neck, softly. Hope moaned in appreciation. 

“Headache?” whispered softly Lizzie while still massaging her neck. Hope hummed in answer. She heard Josie lean up to the front seats, and even if she couldn't see her face, she knew she had a worried look on it. 

“i'm sorry. I know we agreed it was just gonna be us but, i really couldn't say no.” Hope turned her head slightly, resting only half of her face against the wheel Lizzie's hand not leaving her neck, she stared at Josie, not surprised at the worried face she found. She smiled softly. 

“ It's fine, i promise. I'm just tired from the trip.” and it's true, it was fine. She loved those boys to death, and she didn't mind spending christmas with them. she was just caught by surprised. She reached, for Josie’s hand resting on the back of her seat. Smiled in triumph when she saw her worried face relax.

“I will go see what the boys are up and to check they haven't burned anything down. Take your time to come in.” she felt josie tighten her hold on her hand before leaving, soft smile on her face and an annoyingly knowing look on her eyes that Hope was too busy to understand. 

she sat up, resting her head on the back of her seat. Lizzie’s hand still on her neck. She closed her eyes. 

  
  


and then there was darkness. 

  
  


but a warm hand on her neck guided her to the light.

  
  


Hope opened her eyes. She expected to see the cabin in front of her, maybe burning down, no one knows with josie inside. Instead she woke up into a room, surrounded by darkness and a warm body next to her. She was facing the wall, couldn't see what was behind her but..there was a hand on her hair, slowly massaging her scalp. 

If Hope had no control over her instincts, she would be purring right now because of how good it felt. 

  
  


“hey” broke a whisper the silence, hope wasn't surprised to hear Lizzie’s voice. She knew her hand.  _ wait, was that weird?. “  _ you are awake.” 

“Yeah.” She turned around, facing blue eyes. “ i don't even remember falling asleep.” 

“You fell asleep in the car. I had to ask Kaleb and Landon to help me carry you inside.” answered Lizzie. “ You sleep like the dead by the way. That muppet probably banged your head against the door three time and you didn't even move.” Hope laughed, she could totally imagine landon and kaleb trying to take her in without bumping her head but failing miserably.

“I have a hard head” 

“ i noticed” 

they stayed like that for a while, both lying down, staring at each other. It was probably the most comfortable and safe hope had felt in a while. it was difficult for her to be able to have these moments, full of quietness and peace. she was glad she was able to have that with lizzie.

staring at Lizzie like that, Hope started to understand why her father never forgot caroline. 

“what” asked the blonde, clearly uncomfortable, snapping Hope out of her staring. She didn’t realise she had been staring at her for so long. She tried to stop but she couldn’t. lizzie honestly looked like a...goddess. There was a window right at Lizzie’s side, the curtains were shut, but they didn't stop the moonlight from illuminating the room, bathing lizzie with it. It’s like she was made to have the moon’s light on her. A hand suddenly appeared in front of her face, snapping her out once again. “Hope, seriously, what” 

Hope, opened her mouth, ready to apologize but instead what came out was - “i love you”-

well, that sure as fuck didn’t sound like i'm sorry to her. She tried again, internally panicking. Lizzie’s wide eyes sure as fuck didn’t help. She looked into her brain, for words, when “ i love you” 

FUCK, maybe those bumps on her head had actually affected her. 

“what the fuck, mikaelson.” yeah, what the fuck was right. 

“i-”

An awkward silence settles over them. Lizzie looking at her like she has grown a second head and honestly, she might as well have. 

a very dumb, very honest, second head. 

  
  


Hope had known for awhile, that she loved Lizzie, she wasn't dumb. She just wasn’t gonna tell her. If there was one thing about hope, is that she was an expert on suppressing her feelings, and acting like they didn’t exist. 

except, maybe she wasn’t that good anymore. 

In the middle of Hope’s mental breakdown, Lizzie got up, startling Hope. She watched helpless as the blonde put on her sneakers, silently. Dread stated to fill her, it had taken them so much to get here, where they were  **good** , and Hope had to go and fuck it all up, like anything else good on her life. 

She looked down, resigned, playing with the bed cover, trying to act as if this silent treatment wasn’t slowly but surely, breaking her heart into a million pieces, she wasn't too busy, pyting herself, that she didn’t fell lizzie lean over her. She didn’t noticed until she felt it, Lizzie’s breath over her ear whispering five words. Four words that made Hope’s heart almost beat out of her chest. 

She was sitting there, staring dumbly at the door Lizzie’s had walked out of 10 minutes ago. Not moving, not responding just processing. Everything. Josie yelling from the living room, that dinner was ready, was finally the thing that snapped her into motion, getting up from the bed and heading down, five words still reasoning in her head. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ i love you too, dumbass.  _

  
  
  


Needless to say the rest of the trip was kind of awkward, surprisingly enough not because of what happened in the room but mostly because of the stupid smile Hope had painted on her face since that day, and as much as she tried she couldn’t.stop.smiling. 

Which of course the rest of the gang noticed, and they didn’t stop pestering her about it. 

What’s worse is that, Lizzie’s stupid smug smile, from the other side of the room, only made her smile bigger. Stupid Lizzie and her stupid i love you too,with her stupid hot voice and her stupid smug smile. 

So in conclusion, stupid Lizzie.

and stupid Hope and her stupid growing feelings for the siphoner. And honestly, Hope didn't want to stop those feeling from growing. She was letting go, and letting herself fall from once. 

  
  


_ Had Hope known, what was waiting for her at the end of that fall, she would of ripped her heart out a long time ago. It would of hurt less than what was coming.  _

  
  



	2. tonight, I'll need you to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie was nineteen the first time she kissed Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Lizzie's pov, felt like switching thing up. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!!!

Lizzie was nineteen the first time she kissed Hope. 

  
  


They had come back from the cabin right after christmas, all of them well rested and ready to face whatever monster, which was good, because the moment they drove into the school Hope was being dragged around by Alaric. Apparently some new monster had come into town and was causing wreckage all over the place, and obviously Hope was they only one who could stop it. 

and she did, of course she did, she was the hero after all. Lizzie rolled her eyes, as she watched her father drag Hope away. She ignored the jealousy. She had long accepted her father would never see her or Josie as the heros, and would never ask them for help.It took her awhile, but, she understood it wasn’t really Hope’s fault either. Besides, judging by her face, she wasn’t really all that happy to go fight that monster. 

  
  


Lizzie was worried. It had been over three hours since her dad had dragged Hope to fight the monster and they weren’t back still, she had unpack and packed her clothes twice, trying to make time until they came back. Had given around the second time she packed her clothes back into her luggage, way too tired tito unpack them again. 

Josie hadn’t said anything, she knew her way too well to know when to be quiet. 

She bit her finger, with a worried look on her face. She hoped Hope was okay. 

She looked over at Josei sleeping on her bed. She looked so young and _sweet_ when she was asleep, looking at her like that, you would never in a million year think she hold so much dark magic inside of her. For a while now Lizzie was feeling as if Josie and her were **drifting apart** and it worried her but, there was something else, something that was slowly building up on Lizzie’s soul, that had the power to completely destroy her relationship with Josie. She was _scared_ of her, and what she could to to her. She shaked those thoughts away, this really wasn’t the moment to think about that. 

A noise at the hallway snapped her out of though, hope was back. Lizzie stopped herself from immediately rushing to greet her, she didn’t wanna appear... _ eager.  _ Lizzie Saltzman was a lot of things, but eager was not one of them. She waited for about five minutes to head over Hope’s room. 

She took a deep breath in front of Hope’s room trying to settle her nerves, she hadn’t really had a chance to talk to her since..since she told her the L word. she felt a blush growing on her face just by the mere thought of that night, she didn’t know what had come over Hope to just confess like that, hell lizzie wasn’t even sure if that i love you was said in a friendly way or a romantic way. She knew one thing tho, she did mean it in a romantic way. 

She doesn’t know when it happened, or how but Lizzie’s feeling for Hope started to change. They had started to get along, when Hope decided to jump into malivore and erase herself from existence, and then boom she remembered her. 

(It keeps her up at night sometimes, why she was the first one to remember her. her mother's old stories and myths about a person's anchor coming back at her.)

The thing is they got closer, and somehow along the way with bitting comments, 80’s fashion jokes , unnecessary heroics and hopeful speeches from Hope, she fell in love. 

  
  


She wonders if those feelings, had always been there, hiden behind biting comments and jealousy for her father’s attention. 

Footsteps out pf her door snap her out of her thoughts. She looks at the clock, it already 3am, and the onLy room right in front of hers is Hope’s. She’s back. 

“About fucking time” she gets up, picks up and old hoodie with the new orland university logo on it and puts it on. She can’t really remember where she got it, but everytime she wears it, this sense of calmness just washes over her. 

Yeah, ok, she’s wearing her comfort clothes. Sue her, she was worried. She straightens her backs, breathes out and put on her game face. If Lizzie is good at something is pretending to be confident. She struts her way to the door and walks out, closes it behind her softly as to not bother her sister and heads to Hope’s room raises her fist and knocks. 

“fuck me” Lizzie raises her eyebrows at angry muttering behind the door.  _ So it was a hard one to kill,huh.  _ “i can hear you stomping your way to the door mikaelson. You better not scream at me when you open it” she quips to the still closed door. Hear a halt on the stomping before the door opens. 

“ Lizzie” 

“Hope” 

“What are you doing here” she stepped to the side, a clear invitation for the blonde to come im, not that she needed it anyways, she could go whenever she wanted. SHe looked at the room curiously.

  
  


“ You’ve re-organized” judging by Hope’s surprised expression she probably thougth this was Lizzie’s first time in her room, which it was in a sense but at the same time it wasn’t. 

“I used to come here when you were in maldivore.” she still remember when she first found the room and how it had this  **energy** to it that Lizzie just couldn’t place. 

“Why?” 

Lizzie shrugged, still observing the room, she hadn’t really looked at Hope since she came in. “ It was the only free room at the school, the only single too. Sometimes things got too-” a somber look came over Lizzie’s face, her eyes unfocused, remembering what it had been like those month were Hope was gone. How she always felt as if something was missing, but couldn’t place what. How Josie had been so distant, and how much it scared her that she was gonna lose her twin. She searched for the right word. “overwhelming. Sometimes i would feel like i was drowning, you know.” she finally looked at her, Hope’s face had a nasty bruise on her left eyes and some scratches over lip and nose. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired.

“I know what you mean. When i was in-” Hope swallowed, and looked away, clearing her throat before continuing. “When i was in malivore there were times where i just couldn’t breath, too. It was just so quiet, i could only hear my breathing. It got so bad, to the point where i started to hate the sound of my own breathing.” a dry laugh came out of her ” how dumb is that? Have you ever met anyone who hated their own breathing. I just- “

Lizzie had never seen Hope like this, she looked so vulnerable, so small. She noticed how her hands were slightly trembling, she wanted to step forward and hug her, but Hope’s voice stopped her. “you have so much time to think there. Not a sound can drown your thoughts, so even your darkest ones come out. You know that feeling when the only thing you want is for your brain to shut up but that only causes it to speak even louder?”

“Welcome to my daily life” she chuckled dryly. She knew perfectly well what feeling Hope was describing, she lived it and fight it every single day. She looks into Hope’s dark blue eyes, doesn’t find the pity she usually find in other person's eyes when she talks about her mental illness, instead she just finds comfort, understandment and something that looks a lot like love. She blushes at the intense look but holds the stare, tries to reflect as much of her fellings onto her eyes as she can. She’s tired of looking away from Hope, of running away from what this could be. “I’m sorry, that you had to go through that in malivore.” It’s not pity. It’s understand. SHe knows what it is to feel like Hope did and she wouldn't wish it on her worse enemy. Which ironically enough, was Hope a few years ago. 

“I’m sorry too.” she doesn't specify about what, but Lizzie gets her. “On a lighter note, why are you wearing my hoodie?”

“What!?” she looks down at  **her** hoodie, scoffs. “This is my hoodie furball, so hands off it.” she hugs herself protectively, scoffs at Hope’s loud laughter. She ain’t giving the sweater back. 

  
  


“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn't know you were from new orleans Saltzman.” 

“Okey, one. “She holds her finger up in front of Hope’s face, trying to ignore the wolfs amused smile. It makes her want to punch it away. “You know perfectly well that i am not from that dry hole of a city, thank god. And two “ Or kiss it, whatever. “ i don’t need to be from new orleans to own a new orleans hoodie.” 

“Ok, first of all, New orleans is not a dry hole. And two, you are right. “  _ hah! take that furball. _ Of course she’s right, she’s always right. “But” continues Hope as she approaches Lizzie, she takes a small step back, watches carefully as Hope lays her hand on a small dry drop of paint right above the ‘W’,which also happened to be right above the center of Lizzie’s chest. “As you would imagine,not all the NEW ORLEANS HOODIES come with a drop of paint on them.” An infuriating smile forms on hope’s lips and, ok she knew it was Hope’s hoodie. She found it when she found the room. It was cute and comfy and she thought whoever used to romm in that place just left it behind, so she took it. When hope came back, well, she put two and two together. She was blonde, but not dumb. 

“well” she looks at Hope’s smile, still very much present. Lizzie never noticed how beautiful her lips were. 

“Yes?” Her stupid teasing, perfect, beautiful,  **kissable** smile, was starting to get on her nerves. “No bite back, Saltzman?” teased her Hope. 

“Shut up, Mikaelson” growled Lizzie, finally tearing her gaze away from Hope’s lips to look into Hope’s eyes, which judging by the teasing glint, knew exactly where her gaze had been fixated just seconds ago. 

“Nop” she popped the ‘p’. Well, if she wasn’t gonna shut up Lizzie would have too. And shut her up she did. 

She raises her right hand to Hope's face, she caressed the bruise forming there, mindful as to not hurt her. Felt Hope lean into her touch, a questioning look on her face. She moved her thumb down, touching her lower lips, Lizzie watched with satisfaction as Hope¡s pupils dilated, feels the intake of breath the wolf takes, against her thumb. She could be cruel, she could step away and she could play it off, tease her, because she shut her up,but Lizzie has never wanted to kiss someone as much as she does in this moment. She looks into Hope's eyes, asking for permission, watches as she slightly nods her head, and so she dives in, and for the first time, she’s not scared to drown. 

She dives freely into this sea of emotions that Hope has created, dives in recklessly and without fear, and the moment their lips touch, she feels herself taking her first breath underwater. It’s just a mere touch of lips but gives Lizzie all the needed oxygen to survive.

They part, both breathless. She leans her forehead into Hope’s, moves her hand from Hope’s cheek to her necks, scratches lightly, feels Hope’s ragged breath again her mouth. Interesting, she does it again and watches amused as Hope tries, unsuccessfully, to bit back a moan. Hope’s breathless moan sends a shiver directly down to her core. She bites her lip and kisses her again, this time tho, she doesn’t hold back. Grabs a fistfull of Hope’s hair and pushes her towards, swallows Hope’s moan with her lips. Hope grabs her and push her towards her, strongly. They make out for awhile and only stop when Lizzie tastes blood on her mouth, she pulls back worried. Hope’s lip scratch has re-opened. She cleans the blood away from her lip. Hope is looking at her with her hair all messed up, eyes blown and lips red, and Lizzie really needs to step back before she throws her to the bed and fucks her right here. 

“hm..” she clears her throat as she steps aways, Hope’s hands falling away from her hips “we should probably stop before..uh..” she trais off, furious blush on her face. 

  
  


“Yeah, of course.” the wolf takes a step back, tidying up her messed hair,blush on her face. Lizzie had never thought Hope could be able to blush so much. She looks adorable She, smiles as she looks at her. “What?” Hope tilts her face, a confused frown on her face. 

“Huh,nothing, nothing,” she shakes her head embarrassed. Caught. “I should,huh,-” she moves her hands awkwardly, points to the door. “-..go” finishes lamely. Before she can run in embarrassment, Hope’s hand on hers stops her.

“Stay.” she doesn’t look like she did a few minutes ago, like a horny teenager, no, instead she looks like a little girl who has seen and lived way too many tragedies. Like a broken girl who doesn’t want to sleep alone. 

She could go, calm down and talk with her in the morning, or she could stay. Hold her and tell her everything gonna be okay.

  
  


The choice is easy in the end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, peeps.


End file.
